The two that were meant to be
by pkdbulldawg91
Summary: Slexie fanfic. The way I wish things would pan out in season 9. Loveeee Mark and Lexie :
1. Chapter 1

*I'm completely saddened by the way the finale turned out so here's something different…might make Slexie fans a little happy.

"Lexie, listen to me. You are NOT dying. You hear me? You can't. You are my little grey and you and I..we are going to have the best life. We're gonna get married and have a little girl and twin boys of our own. The girl she's gonna look just like you. And she'll be as smart as her mother too!"

Lexie was weak but she muttered "That's sounds great. Mark, I really do lov-." Mid sentence her voice trailed off and her eyes closed.

"Noooo. I love you. I love you." Mark couldn't control his tears even when Meredith and Cristina approached. They both could tell what had happened.

While Meredith cried over the loss of her sister, Cristina sat down and just kept saying, "Seattle Grace, Mercy Death" over and over again. They eventually went to find Derek and after they did they came back to Mark who was sitting in the same place. Cristina, while sympathetic was mad that he wasn't helping. "Mark get up! I'm sorry you lost Lexie but we have to work together to stay alive." He still didn't get up so she went near him in the hopes of pulling him up and realized he was unconscious….

**After the rescue: **

Mark woke up to realize he wasn't in the woods anymore—in fact he was in an all too familiar place- a hospital. Not just any hospital either- Seattle Grace. "What the hell is going on?" he muttered to him self. Right then Derek walked in. He had a cast around his hand.

"Mark! You are awake. This is incredible!" Derek screamed. He went into the hall and motioned for Meredith to come in.

"Derek, what day is it?"

"It's June 19th Mark. You have been in a coma for almost four weeks now. Mark we all survived the plane crash. We have worried about you for a long time though."

With tears rolling down his cheeks Mark said, "Not everyone. Lexie…she's dead. I don't even know if I want to go on without her."

Derek smiled.

"Derek, why the hell are you smiling? I just said the love of my life is de-." He stopped midsentence because at that moment he heard something beautiful. He heard a voice that sounded like Lexie's. But no, it couldn't be her. She had died in front of him in the woods. He failed her because he didn't save her.

About thirty seconds later he saw Meredith in the doorway pushing her sister in a wheelchair.

"Lexie!" Mark shouted. "Is this a joke? Am I dead?" He tried to get up so he could go and hold her and kiss her but Derek held him down.

"Careful now. You are still hooked up to an IV and heart monitor. We all thought she was dead but after search and rescue got their she had a faint pulse and they revived her. Other than her broken bones she was actually in better shape than you."

"See you should eat more fruits and vegetables like my sister and maybe your heart would be stronger." Meredith joked.

Lexie wheeled herself towards him and said, "Mark, I'm alive. I'm ok. And I have you to thank for that. Honestly everything you said to me before we both thought I was gonna die saved me. It made me fight hard as hell to hold on. I love you so much Mark and I want those kids with you. You know, the brilliant little girl you envisioned and those twin boys who are gonna look just like their father." Mark was silent as he still couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't express how happy he was. She slowly got up with Derek's help and kissed Mark passionately.

As she pulled away, she asked, "Mark will you marry me? I'm sorry if you are traditional and all but the way I see it you've technically already asked me before and I just don't want to waste any mo-"

Mark cut her off and said, "Little Grey of course I'll be come Mr. Grey."

Everyone in the room laughed. They were all incredibly happy that neither Lexie nor Mark died during that horrific plane crash because they all knew they those two were 'meant to be.'

_I think I'll actually continue this story because I don't want to stop at only a proposal. I think we need the real deal haha.. It'll be M/L mainly of course but probably everyone else mixed in as well. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Where do we go now? **

Two days after Mark woke up from his coma, Derek was in his hospital room preparing to discharge him. "Derek," Mark began, "tell me the truth. Is there any real possibility of Lexie being able to walk again?" He had heard everyone say that she just needed to work at it and everything takes work, but he could tell that nobody wanted to say the truth.

"Honestly…I do not think so. I would say there is less than a 5% chance" Derek replied sorrowfully. After this confirmation Mark started to cry quietly, but Derek could still tell. "Come on Mark. At least she's alive. You should be thankful for that."

"Of course I'm thankful Derek! I am so incredibly happy she's alive. I do not care that she's in a wheelchair. She's still perfect to me. I love her. I just feel so bad for her, ya know? She doesn't deserve this. She is a good person Derek. She deserves to have a normal life—to get to walk down the isle and get to have kids. I couldn't care less about my feelings. Her alive is enough for me, but I absolutely hate her life is turning out like this."

Derek went over to his best friend and patted him on the back and said, "You guys beat the odds, didn't you? Nobody, including me thought you guys wouldn't last. A miracle can happen ok. She CAN beat the odds Mark."

Mark knew there was truth in those words Derek just spoke as well. They had beaten the odds when they started dating. Four years later and they were still in love and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. He made up his mind. He was going to work hard with Lexie and help her with her physical therapy and do anything she needed him to do. She would walk again because he was determined to give her the life she was meant to have.

_Three weeks later…_

"Lexie, are you ready?" Mark yelled from the kitchen to the bedroom. "Your appointment is in 30 minutes, we don't want to be late." No answer. That's weird Mark thought to himself—he knew Lexie was awake why wasn't she answering him? He walked over to the bedroom and to his shock Lexie was on the floor crying and her wheelchair was toppled over next to her. "What happened Lexie!" He shouted as he went over and helped her up.

"Nothing" she snapped in response. "Just leave me."

"Don't be ridiculous Lex" Mark responded as he put her back in her chair. "Why didn't you just call me when you fell out?"

"Because I'm pathetic. I can't walk and I can't even stay in my chair. And you have to take care of me all day. What's wrong with me?" Lexie responded sadly, looking away from Mark.

"You have never said a more stupid thing Little Grey. You are one of the strongest people I know. After what you've been through—Lex it's a miracle you are a life, and I wouldn't have it any other way. You are not a burden to me…Lex, look at me!"

Lexie turned to face Mark. "How can I not be a burden? Mark, I may NEVER walk again. And when that happens, when the doctor finally tells us that can you honestly say you won't walk out on me?"

"Yes! I can. Lex, I don't think you understand. That day in the woods when I thought you had died, I wanted to die with you. I cannot live without you. Period. And I meant what I said out there. We are getting married. We ARE going to have a wonderful life—whether or not you can walk. And you know why?..Because we are meant to be babe."

Lexie wheeled over to Mark and said, "Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you either. Now give me a kiss." Mark didn't have to be asked twice, he leaned down and passionately kissed his fiancé.


End file.
